Known devices used for testing for leaks in pressurized piping systems are complex and costly. With the advent of regulations requiring periodic monitoring of piping systems for petroleum products, the need for a simple, reliable and inexpensive leak detector is apparent. Pressurized piping systems must include devices to automatically shut off or restrict flow, or have an alarm that indicates a leak. Also, either an annual tightness test of the piping must be conducted or monthly vapor monitoring, ground-water monitoring, or interstitial monitoring must be undertaken.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved apparatus and method for detecting leaks in a pressurized liquid piping system.